Concours n2 - le chocolat piégé
by aroishot
Summary: OS présenté dans le cadre du concours : "Les Volturis et la Saint Valentin". OS drôle et romantique :)


\- Démétri, il faut que tu m'aides !

L'interpellé se retourna et écarquilla les yeux : son ami, Félix, plus de deux mètres de haut et bâti comme l'était autrefois le colosse de Rhodes, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Vouté, le teint encore plus blafard que d'habitude, les cernes autour de ses yeux encore plus sombres, son sourire, d'habitude omniprésent, disparu et ses yeux éteints. Parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, Démétri s'inquiéta de suite. Il avait été absent un long mois à cause d'une mission et venait à peine de rentrer. Il savait que Félix était le « jouet » préféré de Jane mais le géant n'avait jamais perdu sa bonne humeur pour autant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil ? Avait-il enfreint une loi ? A cette pensée, Démétri pâlit à son tour : si Félix avait commis un tel acte, les Rois lui demanderaient sans doute de tuer son meilleur ami. Cette idée lui était tout simplement insupportable, aussi s'enquit-il auprès du géant :

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- …

\- Félix, je suis ton meilleur ami, ton frère. Tu peux tout me dire.

Ce dernier ne parla pas mais se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Parce qu'ils étaient dans le couloir du château, Démétri jugea plus prudent d'obliger Félix à se lever et l'invita dans sa chambre. Désespéré, le colosse le suivit docilement. Cette situation déplaisait à Démétri. Premièrement, il était quelqu'un de très fier et voir Félix se comporter de la sorte le mettait hors de lui. Un homme ne devait jamais montrer sa faiblesse, encore moins en public ! Deuxièmement, il était en colère de voir son meilleur ami souffrir et d'être, pour l'instant, totalement impuissant. Tant que Félix ne parlerait pas, il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Démétri était un homme très patient, cette qualité étant sans doute liée au fait d'être le meilleur traqueur de tous les temps. Une fois qu'il avait choisi une proie, elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper : tout était une question de temps et de son envie de jouer ou non.

Il obligea son ami à s'asseoir sur son lit tandis qu'il se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur pour en sortir quelques poches de sang. Boire aidait toujours Félix à aller mieux. A la vue du sang, ce dernier esquissa d'ailleurs un maigre sourire. Il tendit une main un peu tremblante et sirota en silence ce nectar, dont il était incapable de réellement se délecter tant son esprit était ailleurs. Ce fut à nouveau son meilleur ami qui l'obligea à sortir de son état de transe en lui disant :

\- Réveille-toi bon sang Félix ! Tu ressembles à Maître Marcus !

\- Oh, Démétri, si tu savais…

Si Félix n'avait pas été un vampire, des larmes auraient sans doute perlé au niveau de ses yeux. Démétri, franchement déstabilisé par ce comportement, tenta une boutade afin de détendre cette atmosphère qui commençait sérieusement à l'oppresser :

\- Bah alors ? Jane t'a demandé en mariage, c'est ça ?

\- …

\- Attends ! T'es sérieux ?

\- …

\- Oh la blague ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Face à cette nouvelle totalement inattendue, Démétri ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un énorme fou rire. Il faisait de son mieux pour l'étouffer mais malheureusement, sans succès.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Démétri ! s'insurgea Félix

\- Hihihi ! Hahahaha ! Non, c'est vrai… HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Pardon ! Hihihihihi ! Ce n'est pas .. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA !

\- Hey !

\- Désolé ! C'est juste que… HAHAHAHA ! T'imagines ? Jane et toi ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Elle t'arrive au niveau du genou ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Et elle est trop fière pour que tu la portes ! Va falloir ramper pour l'embrasser ! HAHAHAHAHAHA

\- T'es bête …

Un début de sourire commença à se dessiner sur le visage de Félix. Rapidement, il fut contaminé par la bonne humeur de son ami et parti en fou rire lui aussi. Une chance pour eux que Jane n'entendit pas ce qu'ils disaient !

Lorsqu'ils furent un peu calmés, Félix put enfin expliquer la situation :

\- Ce matin, alors que je mettais ma cape pour sortir, j'ai découvert des chocolats au fond de ma poche.

\- Des chocolats ?

\- Oui !

\- … Pourquoi faire ?

\- Démétri… Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?

\- Aucune idée ! Le temps est bien la seule chose que je ne traque pas ! répondit fièrement le chasseur

\- Toi alors… Nous sommes le 14 février, le jour de la Saint Valentin ! Bref, le jour où les filles nous offrent des chocolats pour nous avouer leur sentiment.

\- Mais pourquoi Jane t'offrirait-elle des chocolats ?

\- Bah… Parce qu'elle m'aime !

\- D'accord mais pourquoi des chocolats ? Vous êtes tous les deux des vampires donc les chocolats vous dégoutent tout autant l'un que l'autre.

\- … C'est pas faux !

\- Et puis, je suis surpris. J'imaginais davantage Jane torturer un homme jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à ses avances plutôt que d'agir de manière aussi… enfin aussi… délicate ?

\- … C'est pas faux !

\- Tu es sûr que c'est bien Jane qui t'a offert ces chocolats ?

\- Ben… Qui d'autre à part elle ? J'ai mené mon enquête et ce n'est pas Heidi.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que Jane et Heidi dans le château.

\- Gianna est morte…

\- Oui mais… Ca pourrait être… Hum… Tu as raison : à part Jane et Heidi, il n'y a plus de femme célibataire au sein du palais.

\- Tu vois ?

\- C'est donc un homme !

\- QUOI ?

\- Et peut-être quelqu'un près de toi, là, en ce moment…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Hum... Peut-être quelqu'un qui t'a invité dans sa chambre… Quelqu'un assis juste à côté de toi, sur un grand lit, un très grand lit…

\- DEMETRI ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu sais bien que je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Désolé mais ça me fait rire à chaque fois ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela te met autant mal à l'aise ! C'est la nature !

\- Peut-être que c'est la nature des Grecs mais pas des Corses !

\- Toi alors ! Bon, trêve de plaisanteries ! Donne-moi ce chocolat, je vais traquer son propriétaire !

\- C'est vrai ? Oh merci Démétri ! T'es le meilleur ami du monde !

Félix sortit un petit paquet rose de sa poche. Le traqueur ne put s'empêcher de taquiner à nouveau son ami en « acceptant son chocolat », ce qui mit le colosse encore plus mal à l'aise. Finalement, Démétri huma le cadeau avec dégoût et localisa immédiatement sa proie. Elle se trouvait hors du château, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle car cela écartait définitivement Jane de la liste des suspects. Il prit sa cape et fit signe à son ami de le suivre. Ce dernier refusa, trop inquiet de voir la fille qui lui avait offert ce présent. Démétri ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Félix était doté d'un physique impressionnant et très viril mais il n'était vraiment pas doué pour séduire, tout le contraire du traqueur. Félix était soit trop timide, soit trop bourrin. Incapable d'être naturel avec une personne qui lui plaisait. Démétri accepta donc d'aller voir la fille tout seul et de lui faire un compte-rendu après.

Le traqueur se précipita en dehors du château mais s'arrêta brusquement : quelque chose n'était pas normal ! Cela venait de sa proie. L'expérience lui disait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne savait pas encore en quoi mais il reprit sa course plus prudemment. Il la traqua pendant des heures et des heures avant de comprendre : elle savait ! Elle avait immédiatement compris qu'il la suivait ! Comment était-ce possible ? D'après lui, elle devait se trouver à des kilomètres devant lui. Et vu la vitesse à laquelle elle se déplaçait, il s'agissait forcément d'une vampire. Il aurait été possible qu'il s'agisse d'une humaine en voiture, roulant comme une folle, mais Démétri savait reconnaitre ses proies et celle-ci s'avérait coriace ! Il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres minces avant de reprendre sa course plus rapidement. La proie pressa également le pas. Démétri tenta de la contourner mais elle dévia sa stratégie. Il ralentit et remarqua qu'elle ralentissait aussi. Pas de doute : elle ne le laisserait pas approcher si facilement. Un franc sourire se dessina sur le visage du traqueur : enfin un défi de taille !

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent, Démétri commençait à se demander s'il finirait par attraper cette vampire ! Il avait fait appel à toute son imagination mais rien n'avait ralenti la demoiselle ! Et Félix qui devait attendre… Devait-il rebrousser chemin ? Après tout, il savait où elle était, il ne parvenait juste pas à l'attraper. La soif commençait à lui brûler douloureusement la gorge mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'abandonner une proie. Il savait qu'il pourrait la poursuivre à n'importe quel moment mais plus le temps passait et plus il la voulait. C'est alors qu'il sentit du sang. Il se précipita pour voir deux hommes en train de se battre avec des couteaux. Une idée lui vint : il attrapa un des hommes et le vida de son sang en quelques secondes. Puis, il attrapa l'autre et repéra où se trouvait son insaisissable proie. Il fit alors tourner l'homme et l'envoya à des kilomètres, en direction de sa mystérieuse inconnue. Ainsi, il pensait qu'elle se laisserait approcher mais cette dernière le surprit à nouveau en lui envoyant un autre humain. Il explosa de rire et accepta le « cadeau » sans plus d'égard. Une fois son repas terminé, il marcha vers elle. Jusqu'à présent, il avait couru et elle s'était enfuie. S'il y allait doucement, elle le laisserait peut-être s'approcher ? Malheureusement, elle marcha à son tour, dans le sens opposé.

Les jours passèrent encore et encore, sans succès. Bien entendu, il y avait ce petit moment où ils pratiquaient « l'échange d'humains », comme une trêve dans leur course effrénée mais la demoiselle était farouche et ne se laissait que difficilement approchée.

Cela devait faire presqu'un mois que Démétri s'était lancé à sa poursuite quand elle surprit à nouveau le traqueur en se précipitant au château de Volterra. Démétri courut de toutes ses forces, tout en cherchant son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Allô ?

\- Félix ! Elle est là ! Elle est là !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ta femme !

\- Pardon ?

\- Celle qui t'a offert le chocolat !

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Démétri s'arrêta brusquement, se sentant soudain piégé. Il reprit son souffle et exigea des explications :

\- Ce n'est pas ma femme, répondit le colosse, c'est la tienne !

\- … Pardon ?

\- C'est une nouvelle recrue. Elle est arrivée pendant ta mission. Maître Marcus a immédiatement vu le lien entre vous, alors que tu n'es pas là. Elle est ton âme sœur et devine quoi ? Elle a un don ! Elle est la meilleure proie de tous les temps ! Tout le monde veut l'attraper mais personne n'y arrive ! Même pas toi ! Hahahaha ! Maître Aro l'a immédiatement engagée comme espionne. Il lui a d'ailleurs confié une mission la veille de ton retour mais comme c'était la Saint Valentin, je lui ai demandé de t'acheter un chocolat. Elle a été surprise mais a accepté l'idée et m'a confié ton chocolat.

\- Tu veux dire que ton état agonisant, c'était une blague ?

\- Héhé ! Je suis un excellent acteur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Félix ! Tu es… Tu es…

\- Ton meilleur ami ! Hahahaha ! Allez, dépêche-toi de rentrer au château. Et n'oublie pas de lui acheter un chocolat au passage : on est le jour blanc aujourd'hui. Si tu ne lui offres pas de chocolat, cela signifie que tu n'acceptes pas ses sentiments !

\- Il est hors de question que j'achète des chocolats à une inconnue ! Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble !

\- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour tomber amoureux, pas vrai ? Avoue ! Je suis sûre que tu as apprécié ta chasse ! Et puis, pour lui offrir ton chocolat, il faudra déjà que tu l'attrapes ! Hahaha !

Sur ce, Félix raccrocha, fier de son plan, tandis que Démétri, mauvais perdant, grimaça un peu avant de se résigner à aller chercher du chocolat !


End file.
